itssnowingstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Orchard House
The Orchard House; full title The Orchard House: Fragmented Destinies, is an upcoming webcomic series first conceptualized when author Elle Baston was in fifth grade. Its very first draft is parodied as a tongue-in-cheek fanime titled Supernatural Spies, and some elements of The Orchard House are borrowed from Supernatural Spies. Synopsis Anzeniths, an andoroid race in possesion of Heart Charms that grant them life and special powers, have congregated into a secret organization known as The Black District with a mission to kill all living humans and reconstruct them into Anzeniths that will carry out their modus operandi. Only the Source Charm, a powerful Heart Charm with unprecedented abilities, has the potential to stop The Black District and save humankind, but its wherabouts are unknown to all. Dakota Monroe, an Anzenith who is searching for the Source Charm and on the run from The Black District for rebelling against their ideals, has the power to create Heart Charms and bond them with humans, allowing them to transform and use special powers in the same manner as the Anzeniths. In the island of Northhope, four teenagers are selected by Dakota to be the custodians of four new Charms and to fight for peace as a team of fruit-themed magical girls. However, the girls are flawed misfits from different walks of life who seem to do a better job bickering amongst themselves than using their new powers to protect the human race. Characters Protagonists *'Cornelia Tosh' :A spoiled rich girl and the main protagonist of the series. She is simultaneously the most feminine and masculine member of The Orchard House, enjoying traditionally girly activities but still getting along best with men and wanting to be just like her older brother Keith. Additionally, she dreams of being an Egyptologist when she grows up and her obsession with ancient Egyptian culture is mentioned several times throughout the story. Her theme colors are pink and yellow, her fruit is peaches and her weapon is an umbrella. *'Cheryl Cohen' :A spontaneous, blunt and tomboyish girl with a reputation for being a bully at her school. Apart from her volatile personality, she frequently dishes out sarcastic zingers and tries to make her friends laugh, but more often than not her humor falls flat. She is easily confused by the details of The Orchard House's missions and most of Dakota's explainations about The Black District, Anzeniths and Heart Charms fly over her head. Her theme colors are red and white, her fruit is cherries and her weapon is a pair of yo-yos. *'Jeannine Cohen' : A shy, eccentric girl with a penchant for Hygge fashion and video games. In contrast to her wallflower personality, she is actually quite extroverted and greatly enjoys being in the spotlight. She is Cheryl's younger fraternal twin sister and is teased by her often, causing the two to quarrel frequently. A running gag in the series is her ability to fall in love quickly and frequently. Her theme colors are purple and green, her fruit is grapes and her weapon is a bubble wand. *'Layla Rogers' : A veteran superhero who received her powers through unknown methods. Despite having the appearance of an Orchard House member, Dakota insists that they have never met, even under intense scrutiny. Even stranger still is the amount of power she possesses, which is wildly disproportionate compared to the other Orchard House girls and other Anzentihs. She is shown to be an elegant and beautiful woman, but can be competitive and ruthless in battle. Her theme colors are green and red, her fruit is limes and her weapon is a glaive. *'Wynonna Reese' : A sweet, clumsy and ditzy girl who is the last of The Orchard House to receive her powers, despite being introduced long before Layla's first appearance. Her airheadedness belies a deeply proactive and pragmatic personality, and she often gets exasperated when things stand in between her and her goals. She is Dakota's closest confidant and the two have known each other for some time prior to the beginning of the series. She is also a popular girl at Rockspring Middle-High School, which is also attended by the Cohen twins. Her theme colors are blue and purple, her fruit is blueberries and her weapon is a compact. *'Dakota Monroe' : First introduced as a member of Keith's band, Dakota is actually an Anzenith fugitive who lives in hiding to avoid being found by The Black District for rejecting their values. Dakota's role is to provide potential Charm candidates with special powers and information that will aid them in their quest, although due to lacking basic abilities such as the power to transform and other offensive capabilities, Dakota's approach is largely hands-off and observant in nature. Initially presented as a capable leader, Dakota is shown to suffer from frequent anxiety and relies on Wynonna for emotional support. Less seriously, Dakota is proven to be a gastronaut and enjoys eating for eating's sake, but is only so indulgent on special occasions. Antagonists *'Roderick Gage' *'Bernadette Carver' *'Haruo Tokuyami' :An accomplished Anzenith who works directly for Roderick and Bernadette, despite still being an acolyte himself. Although he cares deeply for the welfare of his race, his tactics are less than ethical. He is part of a small task force consisting of him and his partner Shaw, with Haruo being the primary strategist. On the other hand, Thomas and Vita are the banes of his existence. *'Shaw' :An Anzenith working for The Black District, acting as the team's brains who brings Haruo's plans to fruition. Somewhat unusually, Shaw hardly engages in combat and prefers to work behind the scenes gathering enemy intel, despite possessing great physical and magical strength. *'Thomas Aemilius' :A mild-mannered Anzenith with little to no loyalty for The Black District who frequently pesters Haruo, Shaw and Vita. He prefers trolling humans to outright attacking them and consequently is seen as obnoxious rather than genuinely threatening. Due to gaining reptilian attributes after transforming, he insists on being called Aemeleon, although he is the only person who refers to himself as such. *'Vita' :An Anzenith working for The Black District, who is endowed with a great deal of both cleverness and willpower. She has a complex, mostly antagonistic, relationship with Haruo, with the latter despising her and the former trying to usurp and discredit him any way she can. Other Characters *'Alana Tosh' :Cornelia's mother, a woman with Hawaiian roots who works at a high-end clothing store. *'Alistair Tosh' :Cornelia's father, a successful and incredibly wealthy banker. *'Keith Tosh' :Cornelia's older brother, a ninteen year-old college sophomore. He is the founder, guitarist and lead singer of his all-male rock band Mr. Smart Mouth. *'Edith Cohen' :Cheryl and Jeannine's mother, a strong and independent woman who cares deeply for her family. Although solid and responsible, she is still young at heart and is a big fan of punk music. *'Michael Cohen' :Cheryl and Jeannine's younger brother. A typical mischievous seven year-old, he often fights with his older sisters and gets them into trouble, with Cheryl in particular lashing out at him with the most frequency. *'Percy and Waldo' :Two classmates and close friends of Cornelia's who, due to her having to repeat certain grades, are a few years younger than her. Percy is a poker-faced but shy reporter for the school newspaper with a dry wit and a penchant for food and all things related to technology, wheras Waldo is somewhat more extroverted and is known for being academically gifted while sorely lacking practical knowledge. Trivia *Northhope Island's name is a reference to Westhope, a city in North Dakota located in Bottineau County, which is where the original Supernatural Spies series most likely took place. **Dakota Monroe's personal name is another reference to the story's original setting. ***Cheryl and Jeannine live in Westhope City. *The series' subtitle, "Fragmented Destinies", is a pun on defragmentation. Category:Manga Category:The Orchard House